Digital pathology is a field that is notably related to integrate pathology images in a clinical decision support system of a hospital, for example. This is achieved by making pathology slides available in a digital form, sometimes called virtual slides. Pathology slides are scanned by dedicated digital pathology scanners to make the images available for inspection in a digital form. Digital Pathology is also often associated to the so-called concept of Whole Slide Imaging. For the image acquisition procedure, the pathology slide must be illuminated. However, it has been shown that the quality of the illumination is a central aspect in terms of image content.